


I WANT YOU

by Robijnx37



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robijnx37/pseuds/Robijnx37
Summary: This was supposed to be a two/ three-shot, an excuse to write some Vin/Cat smut, but the ideas kept popping up in my head. So I added MORE chapters! ;)I advise you to read this while playing Young God by Halsey. ***that's one HOT song***Hope you enjoy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I hope you like it

Catherine sat at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk and ate some cookies. She was afraid to go to sleep, because of the nightmares she usually got. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 2 AM. She reluctantly ate the last cookie and drank the last of her milk. It was really depressing, when she was all alone. Heather was out of town for the weekend. The ticking of the clock, was slowly driving her crazy. She missed Heather's laugh at the moment.

Sighing deeply, she sat on her couch and tried to watch TV. Flipping through the channels, she got irritated because she couldn't find something that she wanted to watch.

"Aaarghh!" she shouted out of annoyance.

"What's wrong, Cath?" she heard a voice from behind.

She was startled by his voice and said.

"Vincent! You want to give me a heart attack, do you?"

"Sorry, I was outside and heard that you weren't able to sleep. What happened?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Nothing, Vincent." She whispered.

"Come on, I can see clearly that there's something wrong." He stated.

Catherine didn't answer him; instead she avoided his gaze by looking at the TV. Vincent took a seat next to her and said.

"Look at me, Cath. Please?"

She wasn't in the mood to tell him anything. It was hard enough for her to be near him and not be able to touch him. Yes, she was in love with Vincent. But she didn't have the courage to say it out loud. Let alone admit it to him. These past few weeks were literally torture for her. He was so damn sexy and hot and attractive. And his voice was so … aaaaaagh!

Everything about him drove her mad. Never before did she feel the way he made her feel. He was a great guy. He had such a good heart and he was the kindest man she had ever met. She knows that he can become a beast, but to her he was beautiful inside and out. He probably didn't realize it, but she was extremely attracted to him. She was in love with him and wanted to be with him as much as she could. But her job made that so hard. Of course Tess had noticed that she was dreamy during the day, thinking about Vincent. But she denied that she was indeed in love.

In love with a Beast? No… She was in love with this man who was sitting next to her. He was being all sexy and hot, without even realizing how much he was killing her with his hotness.

"Catherine? Will you look at me please?" he pleaded.

She finally caved and looked up, ending up locking eyes with him. He looked so concerned and worried, but she didn't want to tell him about the nightmares or how she missed Heather.

"Tell me, pl…" he began, but was cut off by Catherine's lips.

Vincent was shocked to feel her lips on his. At first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he did. Her scent was making his head spin and her pink lips felt so damn good. While closing his eyes, he slowly began to move his lips. His hands were on the couch, but when she sweetly bit on his lower lip he cupped her cheek with one hand and the other disappeared in her gorgeous, dark hair. She moaned at his touch, completely turning him on.

He heard how her heart was racing, making him feel powerful. But his heart rate also increased just like hers did. He thought that this was not right, that she shouldn't be kissing him but her lips tasted so good. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Suddenly he felt her hands tugging hard on his hair, making him open his mouth slightly because it hurt a little. But the moment he did that, she plunged her warm tongue inside his mouth. He didn't realize when it happened, but suddenly she was sitting on his lap. He wanted to stop her. Oh he did! But he didn't have the strength. How many nights did he lay in his bed, fantasizing about Catherine kissing him like this? Too many nights was the answer to that question. He had fallen in love with her years ago. At first he just wanted to make sure that she was doing fine. But in time, he fell in love. He was always there in the shadows following her, watching over her, guarding and saving her. She was a true beauty and he was the Beast. Why would she feel the same for him. So he accepted the fact that she would never love him, but now she gave him hope. Feeling and hearing how her heart hammered against her ribcage, gave him hope. That's how his heart reacted when she was near.

She was sitting on his lap and kept tugging on his dark hair, devouring his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and brought her lips to his ear.

"I love you, Vincent." she whispered.

That was it. He totally lost control and grabbed her face with both hands. She looked so beautiful. With her hair in a mess and her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest was heaving and she was breathing hard.

"Say that again, please?" he begged.

She looked him deep in the eyes and whispered." I love you, Vincent Keller."

He didn't imagine it! She did say those words.

"I love you too, Catherine." He answered.

She knew that there was no turning back. It was impossible. She didn't think that he would take the initiative, so she decided to take charge. She loved him and wanted him. RIGHT. NOW.

She locked her hands behind the back of his neck and was grinding on him, making him shut his eyes tightly. Feeling her warm center on him, made Vincent rock hard. She was totally driving him crazy! Her lips and her tongue and her teeth and her warm body and her scent… it was all driving him to the brink of insanity. But he was afraid that he would hurt her. He hasn't been with a woman since he became 'this'. What if he got so excited and would hurt her? He could never forgive himself! He had his eyes still closed and begged.

"Please, Catherine. Don't."

She smiled devilishly and asked.

"Don't? Seriously? Why not?"

With his eyes open and watching her, he asked concerned." What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you. Completely. And to tell you the truth; if you don't give me what I want I will surely explode."

She was already soaking wet and could feel that he was turned on too. Oh, he definitely wanted her too.

Still he sat there motionless, trying to fight it. So she decided to force him a bit. His head may try to fight it, but she knew that his body wanted it too. Oh, she had her ways to convince him. Catherine moved from his lap and got up from the couch. She took a few steps from him and then turned around. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, making him bite his lower lip. In her eyes, he saw things he never dared to hope for. He saw lust and desire, but more importantly he saw... love. Never in a million years, did he dare to see those things in her eyes... And yet, those were the things he saw. Unbelievable but true.

Looking at him with her bedroom eyes, she whispered.

"I want you now, Vincent. Are you going to do something about it? Or are you afraid?


	2. Moaning from pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Want more?

"I want you now, Vincent. Are you going to do something about it? Or are you afraid?"

Those words made him snap! Within seconds, he stood in front of her and grabbed her lightly by her waist. Something inside of him warned him; he had to calm down. But he couldn't control himself anymore. She gasped from the force of his hands on her waist and sighed contently. Oh, he was so going to give her what she desperately needed.

Their bodies were so close from one another. His hands roamed from her waist to her cheeks and in one swift move, he let their lips collide. Catherine gladly parted her lips, so he could let his tongue slip in. Their tongues were playing with each other, while one of her hands landed on his cheek. She found his scar so fascinating! While nibbling on his bottom lip, her fingers began their quest on his cheek, tracing the line of his scar. Moaning softly, while enjoying everything that Catherine was doing to him, his hands caressed her sides. They ended up on her bottom and squeezed it roughly, turning Catherine on more and more. She couldn't think clearly anymore. All she wanted now was to feel her legs around his waist. It was like he could read her mind. Because within seconds, his strong hands that were still on her bottom, lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Feeling him so close to her, drove her CRAZY, almost making her come.

She held onto him and never wanted to let him go. Her heart was beating so fast, that it scared her. Gently pushing her up against the wall, Vincent began to lose his mind. Digging her fingernails hard onto his shoulders, Catherine smiled at his reaction. He was moaning from pain and pleasure. Vincent could smell how aroused she was, making him very hard to the point that his pants got uncomfortable.

He wanted her as much as she wanted him right now, but… suddenly he realized that he didn't want their first time to be like this: up against the wall in her apartment. She was the person he loved the most in this world and the most precious thing in his life. She deserved so much more than this. She deserved to be treated like a princess, because in his eyes she was. He tore his lips away from her with pain in his heart and walked to the couch. She was shaking her head, because she didn't understand why he stopped. He let her sit on the couch, while walking a few steps from her.

Dazed and confused, Catherine looked at him.

"Wha… what's wrong, Vincent?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Disappointed, she looked up at him. She was hoping that he would answer her soon, because her tears were about to roll down her cheeks.

"Why did you stop? Don't you want me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Vincent looked at her lovingly."There's no other woman that I want, but you. I want you SO badly, Catherine. But I think you deserve better. You deserve better than me."He said with a sad tone in his voice.

At this point, she couldn't take it anymore. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she walked towards him and shouted with trembling voice." You don't get to decide what I deserve, Vincent! It's my choice! And I want you! Don't you get it?! I want you and ONLY You! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Catherine couldn't believe this was happening. She let her tears flow, while avoiding Vincent's gaze.

He looked at her and shook his head. Why does she want him? She deserved things, he couldn't give. But she was right. If she wanted him, who was he to deny her that? He wanted her too.

Sighing deeply, he sat next to her and brushed a lock from her face.

"Okay, Cath. You are right. But please let me do this the right way?" he asked.

She looked up at him and said." What's the right way?"

He wiped away the tears from her face and said."It's a surprise. Can you come to my place tomorrow evening around 8? You can dress up, if you want."

She frowned and asked."Okay, but what are you planning, Vincent Keller?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he teased.

"Okay, I'll take it. I trust you." She said and smiled widely.

()

The next evening.

Catherine arrived at Vincent's place, wearing a beautiful, red dress. It showed off her curves at all the right places. She had on a pair of red high heels and wore her hair down. The moment, she stepped out of her car, he sensed that she was here.

He closed his eyes and took in her scent. She was wearing the perfume he liked on her. Her heart was racing, just like his.

Knocking on the door, she nervously tapped her feet. She was so anxious and curious what he had planned for her. When he opened the door for her, she almost jumped him then and there. He looked so hot and sexy in his nice clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. She had the urge to rip off the buttons of his shirt, but she miraculously held herself back. God! Why did you make him so beautiful? She thought.

"Good evening, Catherine. Come in." he said.

She looked so gorgeous! Admiring her, his breath hitched in his throat. Her red dress revealed her beautiful curves, making him squirm. God, he loved her and wanted her. But… he had planned a wonderful evening especially for her. One that she deserved.

He led her further and said.

"You look so beautiful."

She nervously began to giggle and said." Thank you. You look very ho… I mean, you look very handsome, Vincent."

He chuckled at her comment and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

Catherine gasped at the sight before her. There was a table in the middle of his room, set for two. The lights were dimmed and everything was set so perfectly, making the place romantic. He did all of this for her! She got a huge lump in her throat and her eyes were teary. She was so touched and moved by his act.

"It's beautiful." She said with a shaky voice.

He smiled and led her to her chair. He filled her glass with wine and they toasted.

"To us." She simply said.

"To us." He answered.

They talked and had a nice dinner. JT was on a date with his co-worker and wasn't coming home till the next day. They just finished a conversation about a case, when he stood up. He turned on the CD Player and walked towards her.

"Can I have this dance, miss?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and they stood in front of each other.

With me by SUM 41 was playing.

Catherine locked eyes with him, but without saying a single word he turned her around. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her bare skin. Trembling like a leaf, she let him lead her. She was breathing hard, so he tried calming her down by bringing his lips to her ears.

"Do you trust me, Catherine?" he whispered.

She nodded without thinking. His hot breath on her neck, made it impossible for her to think clearly. His manly scent, overwhelmed her and all she was able to do was revel at his touch. With her eyes still closed, she took him in. All of him. All of Vincent Keller. When he saw her reaction, he grabbed her waist roughly, making her whimper. Bringing her body to his, she bit her lower lip, because his body was so damn warm. He almost lost it, feeling her soft body mold into his. At this point, she was beginning to get wet. He smelled it and closed his eyes too, not wanting to lose control. His nose was near her hair, giving him the urge to smell it. So he did. It smelled SO FREAKIN' GOOD. Feeling his hard body press on hers, drove her mad! She could feel his desire for her. She sighed deeply and almost moaned out loud. His body was so damn warm; it felt so good.

"Follow my lead, Catherine?" he whispered in her ears, making her all weak in the knees.

She wasn't able to form a coherent sentence, so she said."Okay."

Within seconds, she felt his big, rough hands on her hips and they began to dance slowly. It was so damn hot! The feel of his hands on her body, his hot breath on her neck and his hard, muscled body were doing things to her. Impossible things.

When the song ended, he still held her close to him. She opened her eyes, but then felt his lips on the back of her neck. While he trailed kisses on her neck, she whimpered. But when he nibbled on her earlobe, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Vincent, please. Stop teasing me and just take me now." She begged.

His heart was racing, but he still had control over himself. He pulled down the zipper of her dress, helping her out of it. She stood before him, only in her underwear. She was wearing a red bra and red panties. His eyes locked on her gorgeous body, unable to move. She then grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Do you feel that? That's how much I love and WANT you." She whispered.

He felt and heard her heart beat wildly. That. Was. It.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with just as much force. While they deepened the kiss, she tugged on his hair, making him moan. At one point, he lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bed, while playing with each other's tongues.

He placed her on the bed, but she said."No. You should sit on the bed."

So he did. She stood in front of him just in her underwear and locked eyes with him. Their breaths were ragged and her chest was heaving, making him focus on her breasts. They were so perky and beautiful in that bra, almost jumping out of it. Seeing how he desired her, made her feel incredible. She took off her bra, while looking him deep in the eyes. The moment he saw all that toned, bare skin, he went hard. ROCK HARD. She saw the bulge between his legs and smirked satisfied. His heart rate began to speed up again, but he still had control. She took one step closer to him and took off her shoes. He looked at her nipples and had the urge to suck on them, but he miraculously was able to stay still. She then got closer to him and began to trail kisses on his jaw line, his pulse point and neck. He moaned softly and it took all of his control not to grab her and rip off her panties. But when he felt her lick his scar, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Cath, please." He begged.

"Please, what?" she asked.

"Please." He begged.

With a smirk on her face, she grabbed his hand and placed it over her panty covered center. She whimpered at the feel of his hand on her and he moaned at the feel of her arousal. She was soaking trough her panties.

This time, she lost it. She didn't want to wait, so she ripped the buttons of his shirt. When he was shirtless, she kissed and licked her way up and down his chest and stomach. God! He was such a beautiful specimen of a man! He was moaning and squirming, while she worshipped his upper body. She then shoved him on his chest, making him lie on his bed. She admired him and caressed his face, before working on his belt buckle. He thought it was so sexy, her being on top. He admired her, but still hadn't touched her. In one swift move, he made them switch positions. She was on her back and looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"Take me, please." She pleaded.

He obliged and started to place kisses on her whole body. She was writhing under him, cursing out load. She wanted him so bad, but he was teasing her.

"Oh, God. Vincent just rip them off." She hissed.

But he stayed in control, even when he wanted to lose it.

After he sucked and licked up and down her body for a little while, he finally took off her panties. Not ripping it off like she wanted. But he slowly pulled them down her legs.

She was cursing and moaning for him to do things faster, but he took his time. Bringing his mouth to her nipple, he began to suck and nibble at it, almost making her come.

"Vincent! Please." She almost cried.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm down his heart rate. He really didn't want to hurt her. He would go nuts, if she got hurt. When his heart rate was steady again, he opened her legs wide. His eyes immediately locked on her glistering center. Licking his lips, he grabbed her lightly. Pulling her closer to his face, he took in her scent. He muttered.

"You smell so good."

Then without asking, he brought his mouth to her aching center. The feel of his mouth on her, made her scream from pleasure! He ruthlessly began licking, nibbling and sucking, driving her completely crazy. She had her eyes closed and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging on it real hard.

"Oh my G… Vincent! My G…, Vince! So, so damn good! Oh, G…Vincent!" she screamed, not caring that she was being loud.

Within minutes, she felt her belly tighten and she knew that she was going to come.

"Vincent, I am going to…" she panted. She let go of his hair and grabbed the sheets on both sides.

He replaced his mouth with his fingers and rubbed ruthlessly on her bundle of nerves. He looked at her and asked.

"Look at me, sweetie."

She opened her eyes for him.

"Do you really love me?" he pleaded.

Seconds before coming, she whispered."Yes, I love you."

With one last rub with his finger, she came hard. Her climax was so explosive, making her cry out his name.

After she came down from her high, she said.

"Your turn."

She then ordered him to lie down on the bed. Catherine got rid of his pants and admired his body. His boxer shorts followed, leaving him completely naked and all for her.

Oh, he definitely wanted her! She saw the evidence between his legs, making her mouth water. The thought of being filled by all of him, almost made her come again.

"You are so hard." She whispered.

" Only for the one I love." He said with his gruff voice.

She sat on top of him and brought her mouth to his shoulder. Biting and sucking on it, making him moan. She smiled and went lower with her mouth. He closed his eyes and waited with anticipation. She arrived at her destination and went on kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking on his erection, making him growl and groan out loud. She was completely driving him crazy with her pink mouth, lips and talented tongue. He was trying not to lose control, but it was so damn hard.

"Oh, my G… Cath, baby. Oh, G… baby! That feels so…" he said with his throaty, deep voice.

He was close to coming, so he stopped her.

"Stop, baby." He pleaded.

He moved to grab a condom from his drawer. She helped him put it on and without warning, she sat on his lap and lifted herself up. Then she sank down on him, making them both moan out load. She was dripping wet, but still she had to let herself adjust to his size. After a couple of seconds, she began to ride him. Hard.

They were both panting and breathing hard. The feel of him inside of her, was overwhelming her. She had her eyes closed, but Vincent opened his to watch her ride him without mercy. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in his face, making him impossibly harder. He was losing control, he could feel it. He was afraid, but something told him not to be. Something told him that the Beast would NEVER harm her. He would NEVER hurt her. That's when he let go.

"I love you, Catherine." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and with love in her eyes, she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Suddenly he flipped them over and she was underneath him. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. Vincent looked her in the eyes and entered her gently. They both moaned loudly and he began to move in and out of her.

He changed the angle a bit and hit her sweet, sweet spot over and over again, making her curse out load. She shouted those words loudly, turning him on even more.

"Harder, please." she begged, so he did what she asked from him. He could never deny her anything.

At a certain point, his thrusts became faster and shorter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her.

They were both soaked with sweat and were panting and moaning from pleasure. He was close to coming, but he wanted her to come first. He was still hitting her sweet spot over and over again; she was so close that a tear escaped her eye. She warned.

"Vincent, I am going to …"

And with one last push from him, she came around him. She came so hard and cried out his name once more. The way her muscles were contracting around him, made him explode inside of her. He growled and came with her name on his lips.

He pulled out of her and got rid of the condom. Smiling widely, he pulled her to him. He kissed her earlobe, making her smile and sigh satisfied. Vincent pulled a warm blanket over their bodies, making Catherine almost drift off to sleep.

"I love you." They both whispered to each other.

Vincent was happy that he did not hurt her. Relieved, he pulled her even closer to him and finally went to dreamland.


	3. Addictive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Enjoy

Vincent woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun through the window. With a smile on his face, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was this incredible Beauty sleeping on his bed. Catherine was sleeping peacefully on his bed. His bed! He couldn't believe this was really happening!

Enjoying the sight before him, he shifted to admire the woman he was in love with. Her gorgeous, dark hair was framing her beautiful face. He knew there was no turning back; not for him anyway. The evening before, they made love. Over and over again. Catherine had told him countless times how much she loved him too. He didn't know what the future held for them. All that mattered was the now.

She was still asleep; lying on her back with a sheet covering her. Brushing a dark lock from her face, he studied the features of her face. Her cute dimples surfaced, when she smiled or laughed. Her lips were soft and sweet. Her cheeks turned crimson red, whenever she blushed. Everything about her was mesmerizing!

He could look at her forever and never get bored. After he kissed her softly on her forehead, he walked to the bathroom.

~~~~~ ()

Catherine woke up, but had a frown on her face. With one hand and her eyes still closed, she searched for him.

"Uhummm. Vincent." She murmured.

Opening her eyes, she heard the shower run. She smiled wickedly and jumped out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she sang the song he played for her the evening before. But before she could open the door, she heard that he'd turned off the shower. And just as she was about to get into the bathroom, he opened the door. Wearing a towel around his waist, he smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Closing her eyes, she protested when he pulled away.

"Vincent." she warned.

"Morning, Catherine. I will get you breakfast, okay?" He said.

Catherine wasn't in the mood for food at the moment. She wanted 'something else' from him. Vincent looked so sexy with that towel around his waist and his hair all wet. Hmmmm. Naughty images came to her mind, making a shiver go through her spine.

She shook her head, trying not to think of him naked. She told herself to behave, but… he made it so hard for her to do so. Sighing deeply, she said."Okay."

He got dressed and combed his hair.

"I'll be back." He said and walked away.

She closed her eyes, while biting her bottom lip and whispered." I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." He answered, making her smile widely.

'Oh, boy. This man has completely stolen my heart.' She thought and let herself fall on the bed.

()

After Catherine had taken a shower, she went through Vincent's closet to search for some clothes to wear. She found an old, grey button down shirt and wore it. Walking back to the bed, she began combing her shiny hair.

Vincent was at the threshold of the door and saw her sitting on his bed, while combing her hair. She was wearing his shirt! She looked amazing in it.

"See something you like?" she asked wickedly.

"Huh? Uhummm, I have coffee and croissants. These taste heavenly." He stated.

From afar, Catherine looked him deep in the eyes. She was hungry, but not hungry for food. But for something else entirely. And he knew it, but he was trying to be a gentleman. Oh, making love to her was pretty incredible. He had to admit that, but he didn't want her to think that he only wanted her body. He wanted to do other simple stuff too with her.

But… the way she was looking at him right now, was making his heart rate increase. She didn't say one single thing. No, no. But her eyes told him what she wanted. She got up and walked towards him. He hadn't moved an inch. Watching how she swayed her hips from left to right, made him swallow hard. The closer she got to him, the stronger her scent became. This woman will be the end of me! he thought, while closing his eyes.

He felt her fingers brush the skin on his cheek, making a delicious current go through his body.

"Open your eyes." she whispered.

So he did. She was standing on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on his lips. And just as he was about to respond to her kiss, she pulled away, grabbing a coffee and a croissant from him.

"Hmmm. You are right. It does taste heavenly." She said, while taking a seat on his bed.

Hearing her make all those sounds and seeing her tease him like that, turned him on. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, but he still didn't want to give in. He swallowed again and took a seat next to her. Although her scent was driving him nuts, he miraculously was able to keep his hands to himself.

Catherine sat next to him and found it amusing how she made him nervous. She wanted him now, but he was fighting her. Still. Instead of giving in to her desires, he was talking about stuff. About other stuff that were unimportant to her, at the moment. About how far they were on the case that she was working on, about JT, about her boss, blah blah blah.

She was purposely not really listening to him, instead she was thinking about other things. Catherine saw his lips move, but her head didn't register his words.

"Catherine, are you listening to a word I just said?" he asked.

"Huh?" Yes, of course." She responded, her face turning red.

He chuckled and accused." No, you weren't listening at all."

"Hey, I can't help it, okay! You are being all hot and… never mind. I'm going to call Tess." She said and grabbed her phone.

Vincent was watching Catherine. She was talking to Tess and all he could focus on was how her lips were moving. She looked so sexy in his shirt, turning him on. Okay, he has talked enough for the day. And by the way; she didn't even listen to him. A smirk crept on his face, because he was so going to tease her.

She was standing at the window, still on the phone, when he walked towards her. From behind, he lightly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Catherine gasped out loud, feeling his body pressed on hers. All that she wanted to say to Tess, evaporated into thin air, leaving her speechless. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands on her body. Tess asked her what was wrong, but she answered by saying that she had to go.

She got rid of her phone and turned around to face him. Without warning, she pulled his face to her and whispered."Make love to me, Vincent."

He looked at her lovingly and said." You only had to ask, baby."

And that was it. She grabbed his face roughly and smashed their mouths together. His hands wondered from her sides to her bottom and squeezed it lightly, making her whimper softly. She sucked on his bottom lip and bit on it lightly, making him moan. Their tongues began to duel, after she opened her mouth for him. At one point, their kisses became so intense that her knees gave out. That's when he lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Catherine was losing her mind at this point; she was already wet for him.

He carried her to the nearest table and placed her on it, while kissing her so hard, almost forgetting to breathe. Their breaths were ragged and he could hear her heart beat faster and faster. Vincent was standing, while she sat on the table, her legs locking around him. His hands roamed from her cheeks to her hair till it reached one of her breasts.

"God, you look so sexy in my shirt, baby." He moaned.

At this point, she felt his desire for her. She pulled him even closer to her, enjoying the friction that move was creating for the both of them. Her hand went to his hair and she began tugging on it real hard, deepening the kiss. Vincent was an excellent kisser; he could always take her breath away when kissing her.

She couldn't wait any longer and pulled his shirt of her body. Seeing her in all her glory, made him even harder. She wasn't wearing a bra… He brought is mouth to one of her breasts and began to suck on it softly, making her writhe and moan. Her fingers frantically worked on Vincent's belt buckle, making his pants drop on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, while she admired him in his boxer shorts. She stroked him through his shorts, making him moan and growl. At this point, he was too impatient to move her panties aside. She heard the fabric rip and then felt the hot filling sensation of his finger inside of her. Catherine's so wet that his finger glided inside of her easily, stroking her gently but hungrily until she could feel her orgasm building.

"More." She begged.

So he obliged and added 1 then 2 fingers, stroking her mercilessly. She felt her belly tighten and knew that she was going to come.

"Come for me, baby." He whispered, making her come hard on his fingers with his name on her lips.

While she was coming down from her high, he grabbed a condom and got rid of his boxers. After she helped him put it on, he entered her gently. He was still standing, while she sat on the table. He began to move in and out of her, making them both moan loudly. She wrapped her arms around him, while their breaths became ragged and shallow. Being filled by him was so intoxicating, making her head spin deliciously. At one point, she actually believed she had lost her mind. Then his movements became frantic, his body began smashing into hers, his pumping ragged and deep, the thrusts so powerful that her entire body jumped with his. At this point, she began to feel her orgasm building, he was hitting her sweet spot again and again.

He pumped into her over and over, faster and deeper until her orgasm hit her hard.

"Bite down." he whispered, so she did.

She came around him, biting down on his shoulders and he growled as he too came inside of her. Hard. They stayed wrapped around each other's arms for a little while, with their eyes closed.

"I love you." They both said in unison, making a smile grace both their faces.

She was panting and whispered."Vincent, you are so addictive. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

He chuckled and whispered."Well, that's good. Because I know I'll NEVER get enough of you, princess."


	4. Mercilessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Like it?

It was around 11 AM, when Vincent woke up from a restless sleep. 10 days. He hasn't seen Catherine in 10 days! Her father's wife had invited her to have a girls only vacation in Hawaii with Heather and Tess. The four of them surely had a lot of fun.

When Catherine told him about the trip, he told her to have fun.

'But not too much.' Was the comment he forgot to add.

He was very jealous about the fact that strange men were going to gawk at his girl. Catherine was a true beauty and men were surely going to hit on her. Just thinking about that, made the Beast want to get out. Aargh! She was all his! And only his!

Vincent trusted her. Completely. He knew that she was faithful and would never cheat on him. Their love was too deep and too strong. But he just couldn't help the jealousy and rage that was creeping up on him. He couldn't help the images that were flashing through his mind right now. Images of strange men, who were caressing her beautiful, beautiful body with their eyes.

He growled out of frustration and got up. Walking to the bathroom, he took a cold shower and put on some clothes. He walked back to the bathroom to comb his dark hair. Looking in the mirror, he thought about tonight. TONIGHT. He will see her tonight. Just a few hours and she'd be in his arms. Just a few hours and he could feel her lips on his again, smell her hair and touch her face. Catherine.

A few months ago, she'd told him that he was very addictive. Well, the feeling was mutual. Because to him, she was like a wonderful, delicious drug.

While closing his eyes, he imagined feeling her naked skin on his fiery skin. His fingers were gripping the sink, while he remembered the last time they had made love. It was right here in this bathroom, against the shower wall. He remembered every single thing about that night so clearly. The feel of her legs around his waist, the feel of her sharp nails digging into the flesh of his back, the way he moved in and out of her, the sounds that escaped her pretty red lips… she was moaning and screaming from pure pleasure… the feel of her slick, wet heat around his hardness…

Vincent shook his head and opened his eyes out of frustration. God! He really needed to see her. And fast! Before he goes totally insane! Oh, she will surely be the end of me. Was she a witch or something? Because it felt like she had put a spell on him. A very powerful one…

He wondered if she felt the same way. Did she love and want him, the way he loved, ached, craved and wanted her?!

Sighing deeply, he finally was able to walk out of the bathroom. Vincent grabbed his coat and with his gorgeous girlfriend on his mind, he walked out the front door. He needed to get some fresh air. Pronto!

Catherine was impatiently waiting for the plane to land. Their vacation was awesome! The four of them had a wonderful time, but still she missed something. Or let's say… to be exact: she missed someone. Vincent.

Every night, before going to sleep, she made a phone call to him. They talked about this and that, but she needed more than to hear his throaty, deep, sexy voice. She needed, wanted him. All of him. The need to be in his warm arms and to hear him say 'I love you' in person, was so strong that it became painful and unbearable. He had a way with her; he could make her feel safe and loved with just a single smile or touch.

Her body missed his and ached to feel his hands on her naked skin. The first day on vacation, she already needed him desperately . But the longer she had to be without him, the worse it got. On the 5th day, she even asked him to have phone sex with her! She heard him chuckle through the phone, making her very angry at him! She gave him a piece of her mind, telling him to not laugh at her request. She then furiously hung up the phone on him. Of course, he immediately called her back. With a straight face, she picked up and heard him apologize to her over and over again. Saying that he really wasn't laughing at her. Catherine forgave him not long after, apologizing to him herself. Saying that she was going mad, not being able to be with him. Not being able to touch and kiss him.

It never came to the phone sex though, because that night the girls decided to sleep in her room. Damn it!

She loved him so much, that sometimes she had trouble breathing. Just the thought of losing him, made her want to throw up. God! Why did she love him this much?!

While the plane was landing, Catherine had to think back on that very adventurous morning…

She and Vincent just had spent the night together. A very, very hot night. Heather was banging at her door, saying that Catherine had to get up. Catherine grunted out of annoyance and covered herself with a sheet.

After a few minutes, Heather banged at her door again.

"If you don't get a shower now, I will unlock your door and drag you to it!" Heather threatened.

Catherine immediately got up and looked over at the very handsome man who was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Naked. Hmmmm.

She didn't want to wake him up, so she softly kissed him on his forehead and silently walked into her bathroom. After she had taken a shower, she put on her work clothes. In the meantime, Vincent had woken up and blew her a kiss, while walking to the bathroom. She admired his beautiful, beautiful naked body. Catherine's mouth watered at the sight of him. He was good and ready to go, but she mentally slapped herself. She tried to convince herself that she was already running late for work. They didn't have the time to have sex right now. Plus, Heather was right in the next room. Awake. No, they shouldn't… Though Catherine wanted to… No, they shouldn't!

Mentally slapping herself again, she got up and was about to walk out her bedroom. Until… she saw him standing in the doorway trying to dry his hair with a towel. He was shirtless, wearing only his jeans... His hair was wet. God, he looked so hot! And his chest and abs were so inviting. Oh, she wanted to lick his six pack.

It took one look. Just one single look from him. In that split second, while their eyes locked, he knew that she wanted him. Right now…

She was already wet for him. In an instant, she got on her knees and unbuckled his belt. Vincent grabbed her hair and closed his eyes. In one swift move, his jeans and boxers were on the floor. With her hands gripping at his thighs, Catherine slowly licked her way up. Licking and sucking his abs and chest, making him grip at the door frame.

He was softly growling, overwhelmed by the actions of her hot, wet mouth.

"Shhh, not so loud. Heather's still home." She whispered.

It didn't take long, before all of her clothes were scattered across the room. Pushing him on the bed, he fell onto it. He was on his back, while she crawled on top of him. In a flash, she grabbed his hardness and felt him slide deep inside of her. They both moaned softly, knowing that Heather hadn't left for work yet.

Vincent growled and watched how Catherine was riding him mercilessly. She had thrown her head back and rode him so hard, that she took the both of them to a mind blowing climax…

His orgasm hit him so hard, that he grabbed a pillow to muffle his scream. And Catherine's orgasm was so explosive, that she became lightheaded from the force of it…

"Cat! See you tonight. Later, sis!" they both heard Heather say.

Catherine was taken out of her heavenly thoughts, by Tess. They had landed safely.

While walking out of the airport, the only thing… correction: the only person on her mind, was Vincent. Oh, she couldn't wait to see him again. TONIGHT. After 10 long days not seeing him, she was so going to tell and more importantly SHOW him how much she had missed him.

Oh, she had her naughty ways…

............... ....................... ............................. ....................... ..................... .............................

A/N: Do you want to know what happens, when they finally see each other after 10 LONG days?


	5. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.  
> Here is chapter 5. Hope you'll enjoy.  
> ;)

Vincent watched Cat as she walked out of the airport. She had a naughty look on her face. Was she thinking about him? Or… something else? It came out of nowhere, but he became very insecure. Maybe she found someone who is better than him? She was so beautiful and most of the time he thought she deserved someone better. But he loved her so much and wanted her for himself. Insecurity was replaced with sadness, because he knew that there was so much that he couldn't give her. But all of the negative feelings he had, evaporated into thin air, the moment she looked up.

He was on the rooftop of a building and she knew that he'd be watching her. So she looked up and bit her bottom lip. Though she wasn't able to see him, she mouthed.

"I love you, Vincent. And I want you. God, I want you now. Right now!"

He immediately went hard. Rock hard. Vincent didn't waste time and began to run towards her apartment. While his heart rammed against his rib cage, Vincent ran as fast as his legs could carry him. 10 days! 10 freaking days without her! He really believed that he had lost his mind. Not only did she wanted him, he also wanted her desperately…

()

Finally he reached the fire escape of her apartment. Catherine…

Her window was open, so he jumped inside. Her bedroom was lit with only candles. Lots and lots of candles. He searched for her and saw her. She was standing on the threshold of her bedroom door, wearing… wearing a tight, little black dress and 6 inch heels. God, she was damn sexy.

With his super senses he was able to smell how turned on she was…

Licking her lips, she walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying seductively. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, to just take her then and there and just make her scream. But… she shook her head and said.

"No, no. No touching till I give you permission, okay."

Vincent was already so hard, all he wanted was to… to be inside of her and move inside of her. But she said no? He didn't understand!

Catherine placed her hands on her hips."Sit on the bed, Vincent." she demanded.

He shook his head and sighed, but listened and took a seat on the bed. Oh, he wanted to just grab her and throw her on the bed and do naughty things to her beautiful body. Maybe taste her… but he had to just sit on the bed. She must know that this was torture for him…

Catherine watched him as he took a seat on the bed, enjoying how he squirmed. Of course she saw how turned on he was by what she was wearing, she saw the evidence between his legs. He must be so hard right now… Just the thought, made her lick her lips. Oh, she desperately had the urge to… to get on her knees and unbuckle his belt, take down his jeans and boxers and just take him into her mouth. Hmmmmm… she closed her eyes, moaning softly. That particular thought almost made her come…

But… no! She wasn't going to do that. She planned to torture him. Its going to be fun. Let the games begin.

Cat opened her eyes and stood right in front of him. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. Locking eyes with him, she whispered." I am allowed to do everything, but you are only allowed to watch, okay?"

Vincent wanted to shout 'no!', but he was curious what she had planned. So he only nodded.

A very devilish smile crept on her face. She then placed her hand on his crotch, driving him wild. Vincent immediately closed his eyes tightly and growled softly. Stroking him through his jeans, made a shiver go through his body. God, she was killing him!

"Open your eyes." she whispered in his ear.

He swallowed hard and did as she instructed. Again, they locked eyes with each other. She then stood up and grabbed her chair, sitting a bit further from him. The anticipation was killing him! What in the hell was she planning to do?

He received his answer, when he saw her cross her legs. Slowly… He wasn't imagining it. She was not wearing any panties! His jeans got so uncomfortable that his crotch hurt badly. He whimpered and locked his eyes on her centre.

"Hey, boyfriend. My eyes are up here." she said coyly.

Vincent looked her in the eyes, but then she spread her legs. Widely. His eyes locked again on her centre, on her glistering centre… At this point, he was breathing hard. And his chest was heaving. Oh, he wanted to rip off that tiny scrap that she called a dress and wanted to taste her juices…

"Please, can I…" he began, but was cut off.

"No, you may not!" she shouted.

He swallowed hard and kept looking at her wet centre, while he drooled openly.

Catherine laughed inwardly and said."Okay, now I will touch you. But… you are not allowed to touch me. Are we clear?"

He nodded and locked eyes with her. She got up from her chair and stood right in front of him. Catherine helped him out of his T-shirt and threw the fabric aside. She licked her way down from his chest to his ripped abs. She then knelt before him and kissed his six pack. God, he was so hot.

Vincent had his eyes closed, enjoying her torture, but also trying his very best not to grab her roughly. She unbuckled his belt and bit her bottom lip. Catherine brought her lips to his ear and whispered.

"Sit back and enjoy."

Those words send shivers up and down his spine. He closed his eyes and felt her hands lowering his jeans and boxers. All coherent thoughts left his mind, the second he felt her mouth around his hardness. He hissed and growled, making her smile satisfied. She took him deep into her mouth and began to do her magic. It felt so good that he had to grab the sheets on either side, almost tearing the fabric from the bed. He desperately wanted to grab her hair, but he wasn't allowed to touch her. Yet.

And before he was about to come, he said."Please, stop."

She listened, so he opened his eyes in surprise. Catherine got up and brought her lips to his ear.

"I don't want you to come yet, my boyfriend. I want to come, while you are buried deep inside of me." she whispered, making his hardness twitch.

At this point, Catherine was soaking wet. He could smell it, it was driving him insane! But luckily she couldn't wait any longer either. It was fun, torturing him, tormenting him. But… she wanted him now.

She locked eyes with him and said."God! If you only knew how much I missed you. Rip my dress off and take me, Vincent."

Oh, she didn't have to tell him twice…


	6. Some more fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there...  
> Enjoy!  
> ;)

Oh, she didn't have to tell him twice…

The smell of her arousal reached his nostrils, making his hardness twitch, almost making him come. So he closed his eyes for a moment to prevent that, because he was determined to make her come over and over and over again.

He got up from the bed, softly grabbing her waist and pulled her closer to him. She whimpered at the contact, feeling his very hard erection. All she wanted now was to feel him buried deep within her, him moving in and out of her, hitting her oh so sweet spot over and over again. It was a true mystery how he was able to find that particular sweet spot inside of her, that made her scream her lounges out of pure pleasure.

Before Vincent, she wasn't very vocal during sex. But since Vincent, Cat had become VERY vocal. Countless times, he had to muffle her screams with his hand. Oh, he liked it alright. He liked it very much that he was the one, correction… that he was the ONLY one who could make her come so hard.

"Vincent, please." She begged.

He smiled wickedly and turned her around. She still had her dress on, so he pulled down the zipper and helped her out of her short dress. Closing her eyes, Catherine visualized how Vincent was drooling over her back side. Suddenly she felt his fingers tracing her back, making her moan.

"God! Vincent, stop teasing me and just take me. Take me hard… very hard, baby." She pleaded, her voice trembling from lust.

But Vincent had other plans. So she was teasing him earlier? Catherine felt his hot lips near her ear and he smiled devilishly.

"It's payback time, girlfriend." He whispered, making her so wet that her juices were dripping…

Catherine got more and more aroused by the second. He was totally teasing her, standing so close but not doing what she needed so. Vincent was going to take his time, he was going to make it so good for her. So good, making her want and crave only him and no other man but him.

Vincent traced the skin of her back slowly till his fingers landed on her behind. She felt his fingers caress it, making her whimper loudly. She closed her eyes and panted hard, her chest heaving. His talented hands went from her behind to her perky breast, making her gasp out loud.

Feeling her nipples in his hands, made him so hard. Rock hard, but… she must come first. Though he desperately wanted to just grab her roughly, throw her on the bed and take her very hard like she suggested. He miraculously was able to hold that urge back.

His fingers were squeezing her breasts and at the same time she felt his lips on her ear. God! He was nibbling on her ear lobe. That was 1 of her sensitive spots.

"Huhummmmm." She moaned loudly.

At this point, she couldn't take it anymore. With her right hand, Catherine reached behind her for his glorious erection and gripped it mercilessly. Vincent growled loudly at the delicious contact and automatically turned her around. He picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She held onto him, while he took 4 steps towards the bed room wall. While her legs were around his waist, Vincent felt her juices dripping on his naked skin.

"God! Baby, you're so wet. You're soaking wet." He whispered huskily, wanting desperately to lick and taste her sweet juices from her core.

Within seconds he made her stand on her feet and turned her around again, making her face the wall. Vincent grabbed her hands and placed them above her head on the wall.

"Don't move those hands of yours." He demanded.

There she was, standing against the wall, facing it and bare naked. With her hands above her head, she could feel his lustful gaze on her. Cat felt his fingers wonder from her back to her breasts and finally… FINALLY she felt his right hand landing near her wet, hot centre.

"Baby, please. Touch me there. Please." She begged without feeling any shame.

Vincent pressed his heated and hard body into hers, bringing her to the brink of insanity.

"Aaahh." She moaned loudly.

Vincent was at a point, where he desperately wanted to slide inside of her so he could hear her scream his name. Over and over again.

But… instead he closed his eyes and delved his fingers into her wet, hot core. His fingers slid deep inside of her, pumping their way into her, making her be absolutely vocal.

"Oh, God! God, baby. Oh my… Aaah…" she repeated loudly.

He was standing behind her and with his hard, naked body he helped her stand on her feet. Cause her knees gave out, the second his fingers slid deep inside of her. Within minutes, she felt her belly tighten and he heard her heart beating faster and faster. It was then when he knew that she was going to come. So he pulled his slick fingers out and rubbed her hard on her bundle of nerves, bringing her over the edge.

Catherine knew that only the two of them were in the apartment, so she didn't hold back. While wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, she screamed her lounges out. Catherine came so hard, that her whole body shuddered.

She barely came down from her high, her eyes still closed when Vincent picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on it and settled between her legs. Catherine still had her eyes closed, her heart still beating erratically. She expected him to slid himself inside of her, but God… she was so wrong!

"Spread your legs for me, baby." He demanded, his voice deeper than usual.

Her eyes shut open, looking at him with wide eyes. Catherine spread her legs for him, but he shook his head.

"Wider." He demanded. A shiver went down her spine, seeing him lock his eyes on her hot, wet core.

Vincent was licking his lips, visualizing the many, many ways of how he was going to make her come. Oh, he had big plans for tonight...

She obeyed and it was then when he went for her wet core, licking, sucking and tasting her sweet, sweet juices. Catherine has never felt such pleasure in all her freaking life! He pleasured her so good, making her grip his hair hard and making him moan from pain.

At one point, Catherine felt that she was about to come and he knew it.

"Not yet, baby. Not yet." He whispered and stopped his ministrations.

It felt so good, that Catherine wanted to shout. 'No! Don't stop now!'

But just as she was about to, he grabbed something out of her drawer and said.

"Let's have some more fun… I found THIS 2 weeks ago. What do you think?"

Catherine looked him with lustful eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I love that toy…" she said seductively…


	7. Baby, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Here is some more!  
> Come on, leave me a comment...

"Let's have some more fun… I found THIS 2 weeks ago. What do you think?"

"Yes, I love that toy…" she said seductively…

At the moment, Cat was panting hard. God! She had lost count how many times, Vincent had made her come. She still had her legs spread wide, while he had his eyes locked on her. He had placed the infamous 'toy' on her bundle of nerves, working her to yet another mind-blowing release. It became all too much; the buzzing of 'the toy', the way it worked her up. Oh, she felt another climax coming up.

"Vincent… oh God! Please!" she cried out, her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

She was close. Oh, so close but not there yet. Vincent's member began to throb, seeing her lie in bed naked like that. Her juices were dripping and all he could think about right now, was how good it must feel to be inside of her.

Vincent watched her intensively and thought back on how she reacted, when he pushed 'the toy' inside of her the first time. He worked it in and out of her, making her come so hard. She had drawn blood from his skin, when the waves of pleasure washed over her…again and again.

"Vincent… please, I can't take it anymore… God! Please." She panted.

Her head was thrashing on the pillow, the others knocked away. God! He needed his release also; he was sure that if he didn't come within minutes, that he would surely explode! But he just had to give her one more, before he planned to thrust deep inside of her.

"Come for me, baby." He pleaded.

Oh, that was it. At that, she decided to let go. But just as she was about to, they both heard someone walking towards her bedroom.

"Cat! Tess is here! You have a case, sis." Heather shouted through her bedroom door.

"Baby, please be silent." Vincent said.

Catherine felt a mind-blowing, earth shattering release coming up.

"I can't be quiet." She said, so Vincent placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

Her eyes went wide, while she experienced a climax so powerful that she swore that she saw stars behind her eyes.

After Catherine came down from her high, she looked at him. He was oh so ready to get inside of her. The sight of him, even though she just had yet another orgasm, made her mouth water.

He was so ready and good to go. God! His body was impressive... His uhummm.. 'equipment' was also VERY impressive to say the least.

"So hard, baby." She whispered and stroked his very hard member.

Vincent shut his eyes, feeling her fingers on him and growled softly.

"You have to be quiet too, baby." She whispered.

He licked his lips and nodded, while grabbing something from her drawer. Catherine helped him put it on. She then spread her legs wide for him and gasped softly, feeling him slide deep within her. She was soaking wet, but still he gave her time to let her adjust to his size.

They both had their eyes closed, Cat's eyes almost rolling behind her head. The feel of her tight walls around him, made him roar softly. God! She was so tight…

After a couple of seconds, he began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Cat! Come on, we need to go now!" Tess said impatiently.

She opened her eyes."I'm COMING, Tess. Just give me 15. I will meet you at the station, ok?" She said, her voice shaky.

Tess frowned and said." What are you doing?! Are you playing with yourself, Catherine Chandler?!"

Cat wanted to reply, but Vincent shook his head. But thankfully Tess decided to give her the time and walked away.

Vincent was thrusting inside of her, his movements went from slow to hard. Very hard. Cat closed her eyes again.

"Vincent… oh God! Please. Harder." She whispered, crying out.

Vincent obliged and changed the angle a bit. He slid out of her and turned her over. She yelped softly and felt him slide deep inside of her again. This time his thrusts were harder and harder, bringing her closer to the edge.

He also was slowly losing the fight. He wanted to drag his release out, but he felt like he was losing control. The sounds she was making, her moans and whimpers, the feel of her tight, wet channel around his member… oh he was about to have a brain shattering release...

The change of his angle, made Cat lose her mind! The room started to spin, but she just wanted him rougher.

"Vincent... God! Rougher baby, rougher." She cried out.

He didn't want to hurt the woman he loved, so he said."No. I am afraid to hurt you."

Cat said."You won't. God! Baby, please."

It was then, when he decided to give her what she wanted. He could never deny her anything. He loved her deeply and wanted to satisfy her every need.

Vincent's thrusts became frantic, his right hand was pinching her breast, while his left hand went to her dark hair. He filled her completely, moving in and out of her. At one point, she was on her back again.

She felt that he was close too, his thrusts becoming shorter.

"VINCENT." Cat cried out.

She felt him hit against the neck of her womb. She had never felt that pleasure before in all of her life! Her eyes were closed, her mouth open; he was hitting the same spot over and over again. Vincent couldn't prolong it anymore. He was about to explode inside of her.

"Catherine." He whispered.

"I know. Come for me, baby." She whispered.

At that moment, she let go and came so hard, pulling him to her and kissed him desperately on his lips. When he felt her inner walls squeeze him tightly, he finally let go and had a mind blowing release like never before. His whole body was shaking at the power of it; he softly growled and came with her name on his lips…

()

Catherine was at the Police station and sat behind her desk, her mind still fried from the very hot sex with Vincent not so long ago...

But that all changed, when Joe came in with a very thick file.

"We have a big one here, guys! Edward Jenner, 36, armed and dangerous. He has murdered 4 women… that we know of. All 4 women were found with a flower in their hand. He goes after: women between 25 and 35, dark hair and independent." Her boss said.

Joe sighed deeply and whispered."All 4 women were brutally murdered."

He looked at Cat and Tess."Be careful out there. And let's find this creep as soon as possible and lock him up, ok?" he said.

A shiver went down Cat's spine, thinking about the creep. Before walking out the door with Tess, she wrote a text message to JT. She didn't want Vincent to worry about her. Cause if he heard about this murderer from someone else, he would definitely act over protective of her.

Cat sighed deeply and hoped that he gets her message soon…


	8. This wasn't right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Leave me a comment! :)  
> Look here, there's a plot?!

Catherine woke up startled and felt a burning pain on both her wrists. She vaguely looked around and saw that the room was rather spacey. She was in a sitting position with her hands and feet tight up in the chair. Cat tried to get her hands free, but with no success. They had securely tied her up. Her whole body ached from the position she was in.

After constantly trying to get her hands and feet free, she finally gave up and groaned out load.

"Hey! Hallo! Get me outta here! Damn it!" she exclaimed.

But no one seems to hear her, making her close her eyes out of frustration. How did she end up here?

*FLASHBACK*

Tess and Cat were hot on the suspect's trail. They followed him in their car and stopped in front of an abandoned building. The place was huge! They decided to split up, but keep in touch with each other.

"Tess, I'll take the back." Cat said.

Tess nodded, while Cat walked around back. The back door was locked, so she shot at the lock. While kicking the door open, she heard a voice. A woman! A woman in need!

"Hel… help me." a woman cried.

The closer she got to the sound, the faster Cat moved her legs. When she finally arrived at the dead end, she saw a tape recorder. It was a TRAP! Cat was fast and turned around, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she could point her gun at her assailant, it went dark before her very eyes…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Who had taken her? Was it Brad Jenner?! God! She was so angry at herself! Why did she fall into his trap!

"Damn it!" she muttered.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself. It was then, when she turned to her right. And that's when she saw it… The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chill went up and down her spine. What she saw was just sickening, almost making her throw up…

()

Vincent had received Cat's message. The name of the suspect was Brad Jenner. He had dug up a lot of information about the guy and wanted to share it with Catherine. She was supposed to meet him on the rooftop, but she was late!

He kept looking at his watch, but she hadn't shown up yet. Where was she?! This afternoon she was with Tess, investigating the case. God! All of a sudden he had a sick feeling in his stomach. This wasn't right! This wasn't right at all!

Vincent got very impatient and ran as fast as he could to the precinct. Its Cat's car! From afar, he listened in. Tess was standing nervously, very shaken up.

"I told you two to be very CAREFUL! Why didn't you wait for back up, Tess?!" Joe shouted.

Everyone was on edge; Tess took a seat and held her head in her hands.

"Tell me where you were and exactly what happened. Now!" Joe said.

After she explained everything, Joe decided to act immediately.

Joe shook his head and said." We do not have much time, you guys. If Brad Jenner has captured detective Chandler, she doesn't have much time left. She is just the type of woman he murders, so please let's get to her as fast as possible!"

They all went their way, even Tess. After Vincent had processed what he just heard, he suddenly had trouble breathing… His heart began to ram hard against his rib cage… Vincent saw red and the Beast took over…

Cat … in DANGER. Cat … the woman he loved… in DANGER…

Catherine… my Catherine.' The Beast exclaimed.

Vincent was gone and the Beast came out, roaring loudly!


	9. Vincent, HELP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo you all,
> 
> hope you like the chapter.  
> ;)

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chill went up and down her spine. What she saw was just sickening, almost making her throw up…

There were pictures of all the women who had been brutally murdered. The psycho killer had followed the women and made pictures of them. Apparently he had been stalking them first and when he saw the opportunity, he attacked and murdered them.

On one of the tables, there were lots of purple orchids in a vase. Catherine remembered that the killer left that particular flower in each victim's hand. It bothered her immensely that the psycho also made a lot of pictures of his victims after he had murdered them. It was very gruesome…

It was just too much for her to handle. At one point, her eyes fell on 2 pictures! The killer had also photographed her and Tess! Oh my God! What if he also goes after Tess? Suddenly it became too hard for her to breathe. Fear took over her, all she wanted right now was to get the hell out of here!

Again, she tried to get out of the restraints but unfortunately she failed. Time and time again. After what seemed like hours, she gave up again. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, while she loudly gasped for air. At that moment, she hoped and prayed that someone would come and rescue her. Someone? Anyone? No… she wanted and needed Vincent now… Her mind automatically drifted off to the last time she was with him.

*FLASHBACK*

Catherine just made amazing love to Vincent and was about to get up from bed. She had to go to the Police station; she promised Tess that she'd head there in 15 minutes. But Vincent pulled her back on the bed and kissed her on her lips.

"Mmmm. Vincent." she whimpered. "I… I have to go."

"Why? Why can't you stay?" he asked, his face really sad.

Catherine sighed deeply and brought her lips to his ear." I will go now, but when I come back I'll make it up to you. Okay?" she said, looking him deep in the eyes.

He shook his head."I don't want you to go, Catherine. I just have this bad feeling in my gut like something awful is about to happen. And it involves you. Don't go." He pleaded, cupping her face gently.

"Vincent, you and I both know that my job can be very dangerous. Its an occupational hazard and we cops have accepted it. I'm sorry, but I have to do my job. I'll prepare your favorite dish, when I get home and we'll have a nice dinner. Promise." She said, while tracing the scar on his face.

Vincent knew that she was right. Plus the way her fingers were caressing his cheek, would make him agree to just anything she'd say. She had won this battle…

But yet he avoided her gaze and reluctantly said."Okay."

While Catherine was busy getting a very quick shower, Vincent got up and put on his jeans. He was contemplating what to do. Vincent had a small present for Catherine. It was a pair of golden earrings. They were small, so it wasn't that expensive but he just needed to give her something. He was pretty sure that she'd look breathtaking, wearing the golden earrings. But he wasn't sure if he should give her the present right now. Or wait and give it to her, after or during dinner. What to do?

Catherine walked out of the shower and saw Vincent sitting silently on the bed. She wondered why he was that quiet and frowned, but she was in such a haste that she didn't ask him anything. While combing her dark, shiny hair, she thought about the last couple of months. Vincent had completely stolen her heart, body and mind. Time and time again, Tess interrogated her, asking about her 'mysterious man'. But she kept changing the subject. Catherine wasn't sure if Tess would be able to handle meeting her boyfriend. Catherine sighed deeply. 'God, she loved Vincent so much that at times, it hurt her physically whenever they were apart...

While she was getting ready, Vincent decided to give the present now. She was dressed and grabbed her gun and badge.

"Later, okay Vince?" she said and kissed him on his cheek.

She was just about to walk out the door, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Baby, I really have to go." She pleaded.

He smiled and cupped her face gently." I know, but I wanted to give you something before you go." He whispered.

Vincent placed the little box in her hands and said."Open it."

She smiled and said."What is it?"

He raised his eyebrow but didn't answer her. So she enthusiastically opened it.

The second her eyes fell on the golden earrings, she fell in love. Her heart melted into a puddle of goo, while a tear escaped her eye. She then wrapped her arms around him and whispered.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. I really love it. But you didn't have to, Vincent."

"But I wanted to." He simply replied, making her heart swell gloriously…

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Catherine's heart began to ache. God, she missed and needed her boyfriend desperately. But her thoughts of him were interrupted by a sound. Oh my God! Oh my God! Footsteps! She was hearing footsteps! Someone was walking towards the room! Oh my God!

It must be the psycho killer! It must be Brad Jenner! Catherine couldn't help the fear that took over her… What will he do to her? Will he murder her also? Oh my God! Just like those other women?

In that split second, one person came to her mind… Vincent, HELP!


	10. Good bye, Catherine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGG!   
> Hope you like   
> ;)

Tess had decided to drive her own car, but yet followed the other detectives. She was scared out of her mind! She was terrified for Catherine. While a tear rolled down her cheek, she heard via the Police radio that Brad Jenner was caught on camera! He was staying at the Scorpion motel. They were all headed at the scene and so was she. But just as she was about to make a left turn, she changed her mind and drove ahead.

She then made a dangerous U-turn with determination in her eyes. She had to go back there. Something told her to do so…

{}

As Vincent reached the building where Catherine was taken, he slowly changed back into his human form. The run had done him good. Now he can investigate the place with a clear mind and try to find some clues to find Catherine's kidnapper. And so to find her…

He was frantically scanning the place. Catherine… he could still smell her scent in this room. With his eyes closed, he inhaled her familiar perfume. His heart was aching tremendously. While guilt washed over him, he grabbed a chair and threw it across the room. He felt guilty, cause he wasn't there when she needed him the most! It was then, when he promised himself that he was going to find Catherine and that he was going to shred her kidnapper apart!

His eyes glowed yellow and the veins on his neck became more visible. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on staying in his human form. After inhaling and exhaling a few times, Vincent felt a bit calm and opened his eyes again that had changed back into it's normal color. Suddenly he heard a sound. Someone was walking into the building! Who in the hell?!

()

In that split second, one person came to her mind… Vincent, HELP!

As the seconds passed, Catherine's fear was consuming her completely. At one point, she felt so powerless and numb. Was this the day she was going to die? Was this horrible place, the last thing she'd see before taking her last breath? She always thought that if she had to die on the job, that she'd die fighting and guns a blazing… She'd never thought that she'd die by the hand of a psycho killer, tied up and defenseless.

She was trying to think what she was going to say to Brad Jenner to stall him, to give the others more time to come and get her. With her eyes closed, Catherine's mind drifted off to the gift Vincent had given her. Tess had seen her wearing them and interrogated her about it. At that time, she decided to not keep Tess in the dark about Vincent any longer. Cat promised her partner to introduce her to Vincent. And now that won't happen…

Catherine had her back against the door; she heard how the door was being unlocked and how the door was being opened slowly… It made her furious that she wasn't able to see what was happening and who was walking inside the room. She concentrated on listening hard and frowned, when she noticed something odd. A woman? A strong perfume invaded her nostrils, making her realize that her captor was definitely not Brad Jenner!

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? I am a detective! Let me go!" she demanded.

The person stayed silent and from behind, Cat saw how two hands, covered in gloves were holding a cloth in front of her mouth. Catherine screamed her lounges out, but nobody heard her. Within seconds, Cat's captor had gagged her and she felt those same hands rest on her neck! In an instant, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

As Catherine closed her eyes again, knowing that she was completely powerless against her captor, a tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek…

All of a sudden, she felt her captor's breath on her neck. Then she felt lips close to her ears.

"You are so beautiful. No wonder all men like and adore you. And want to be with you." She heard a voice say.

Cat wanted to talk back, but her words were muffled by the cloth.

"Don't try to talk, gorgeous Catherine. Or try to scream. No one will hear you. Today is the day that you will die. But… not before I have my fun first." Her captor whispered with a sinister voice.

Out of nowhere, Catherine felt a sudden sharp pain on her upper arm. Her captor had injected her with something! She saw the liquid slowly disappear in her arm till the needle was empty.

She tried again to get lose and muffled words escaped her lips. OH GOD!

"Don't fret, gorgeous Catherine. We are going to have fun." The person said.

At this point, Cat felt that she was about to lose consciousness. The room started to spin and she felt completely numb. Did her captor wanted to sedate her?!

As her eyes were about to close, she wasn't aware anymore with her surroundings. She knew that she should fight it. That she should fight and try to stay awake, but she was clearly losing that battle.

"Don't fight it, gorgeous Catherine. Its no use, not at all." The voice said with a mocking tone.

Catherine had dreamed of having a family of her own, a husband, a house in the suburbs, 2 kids, maybe twins. Twin boys? Their names would be Scott and Jesse. From the outside, they would look like Vincent, but from the inside they would be more like her. At the weekends, they would visit Cat's dad and Brooke. Heather and of course Tess would join them also. After dinner, they would all gather around the fire place and play games. Maybe some scrabble and Twister. Catherine and Vincent would make coffee in the kitchen for all of them and after drinking it, the both of them would sneak upstairs to their bedroom to make sweet love to each other. No Muirfield, no threats on Vincent, no secrets, just a boring but good life with her loved ones…

The picture in her head was so clear and she held onto it as long as she was able to. But she felt herself slipping away… She heard herself sob softly… Vincent…

"Good bye, Catherine Chandler…" her captor whispered.

With her last strength, Catherine slowly opened her eyes. And in that split second, she saw her captor stand in front of her. Realization hit her at that moment. Oh God! She just saw WHO her captor was! Oh GOD! Cat remembers now… She knows who her captor is! It was then, when it went dark before her very eyes. But not before seeing a shiny knife in her face…


	11. Please, don't shoot me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> ;)

Vincent was just about to flee, when the person's scent caught his attention. He recognized the perfume and knew then who had interrupted his investigation. It was Cat's partner, Tess. He stopped in his tracks and contemplated what to do next. Should he disappear on her or should he stay and ask her to help him? As he let out a breathy sigh, he decided to stay and introduce himself to her. He knew that he was taking a huge risk by exposing himself to her… but Catherine's life was at stake. He couldn't be selfish…

As Tess walked into the hall, an odd feeling came over her. The closer she got to the space where Cat was taken, the harder it became for her. Joe didn't tell her straight out, but his eyes spoke more than words were able to say. He partly blamed her for Catherine being taken. Even though she tried her best to prevent her emotions to get the best of her, she felt her tears roll down her face involuntarily.

As she entered the huge room, where they found Cat's phone, she heard a sound. Someone was inside! Tess automatically draw her weapon and searched for said person.

"NYPD! Whoever you are, SHOW YOURSELF!" She shouted.

From a short distance, she saw a silhouette of a man hiding in the corner.

"I need you to step out from your spot with your hands in the air. Now!" she exclaimed.

Vincent sighed deeply and did as she ordered. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she frowned. The stranger before her was tall and handsome and had a scar on his cheek. She vaguely remembered seeing him… or his picture somewhere. But Tess couldn't quite place him.

" Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?! This is a crime scene. Come on, spit it out!" she demanded, her gun still aiming at him.

" Hi Tess." He replied and looked her straight in the eye.

"What the hell?! How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Relax, okay. I am Catherine's boyfriend. I too am desperately looking for her. And I think I found something that will lead us to her…" he began but was cut off.

"What?! Catherine's boyfriend?! She doesn't have one! Who are you?! Have you been stalking us both?" she yelled, as her voice trembled.

"Calm down. I am not the enemy here. I need your help, okay?" he said.

"No! I am not gonna calm down! Who are you? Tell me!" she demanded.

Vincent held his hands in front of him."Catherine has told me so much about you and I am gonna proof to you that I am indeed her boyfriend, okay?" he said.

She raised her eye brow and said."Okay… fire away." She said.

As Vincent told her what he knew about her and Catherine, she got more suspicious. He must be a stalker. Definitely! How else did he knew so much?!

"That's it! I've heard enough!" she said.

After trying for quite some time, Vincent realized that she wasn't convinced at all. On the contrary; she got more suspicious by the minute. So he decided to try one last thing.

"I am gonna tell you something only you and Catherine are supposed to know about." He said.

"Last chance." She replied.

When his words left his lips, Tess' cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment, turning crimson red.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked."Convinced, are ya?" he said mockingly.

Tess put her weapon back in its holster and shook her head.

"Okay, I am totally convinced. But don't you ever tell a soul about it! If you do, you will definitely regret it! I can't believe she told you! When we've found her, I'm so gonna kill her…" she blurted out and let out a breath…" Okay, you said you found something that could lead us to her… what is it?" Tess asked.

Relieved that she was convinced, Vince told her about his findings.

()

As Catherine slowly tried to open her eyes, she felt like her head wanted to explode! As her eyes adjusted to the blinding light, she saw her captor standing with her back towards her. Cat looked around and realized where she was again... still tied to the same chair. She looked down and saw that she was wearing other clothes! That psycho had changed her clothes for her! She was wearing a ruby red dress and red stiletto heels. The cloth wasn't over her mouth anymore though.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

Her captor turned around and walked towards her.

"Aaaaah, you are awake. Beautiful Catherine." The woman said.

Cat observed her captor and pitied her. She was pretty, tall and had light blonde hair. She was wearing heavy make-up and had the bluest eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Cat hissed, as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want anything from you. My husband does though." she replied.

Cat shook her head." Don't you mean, your ex-husband?" she asked.

The woman rushed towards Cat and wrapped her hands around Catherine's neck, squeezing it tightly. As the woman tried to strangle her, tears rolled down Catherine's cheeks.

The woman suddenly let go and stood in front of her. As Catherine desperately gasped for air, the woman towered over her."Don't you ever make that mistake again. We aren't divorced, cause I never signed the divorce papers. I never stopped loving him and I know that he still loves me" she hissed.

Cat looked up at her and took in deep breaths."Why? Why did you murder all those women, Samantha? They hadn't done anything wrong!" she said, her voice trembling.

" They aren't that innocent, Catherine. Brad liked each and every one of them. They were the type he liked. Young, beautiful, straight dark hair and women who had build up a career. He would introduce himself and act like the perfect gentleman, using smooth and sweet words. The only thing he was aiming for, was to have sex with them… but he still loves me, you know." she explained.

As Catherine watched the woman, she realized that her captor was living in her own crazy world.

" I had to kill them all. And I placed an orchid near the bodies to show everyone that Brad was mine. That flower is the symbol of our love, you know…Those women were in the way of our happiness. He is mine and only mine. Do you hear?" She said.

Cat shook her head. 'What she said didn't make any sense!' she thought.

"But my partner and I have never even spoken to him! So why do you have our photos on your wall and why in heaven's name am I here?" Cat asked, while she tried to keep it together.

"Oh, you both are so his type. Especially you. I have to defend what is mine!" The blonde simply said.

"So, what is your plan exactly, Samantha? You wanna frame him for all the murders? Is that what you want? Cause if that's your plan, it sure is working. Cause he is the prime suspect of all the murders. And if you keep this up, the Police eventually will find and arrest him. Then you two will never be together again!" Cat said.

The blonde looked shocked at Catherine and shouted."No! We will be together! We are meant to be! And I see that you don't want us to be happy! I thought that I could keep you, but now I see that you are my biggest rival and enemy. You want to tear us apart, cause you want him all for yourself!" She yelled hysterically.

At that moment, Catherine was so afraid… terrified even. Samantha Jenner was mentally unstable and nothing scared Catherine more than mentally ill people, who were desperate and felt threatened. Cause they were unpredictable and were capable of doing some crazy shit!

"You must die now!" the blonde said and grabbed a small handgun from the table.

She aimed it at Catherine and said."Your blood will ruin my favorite red dress, but it will be worth it…"

"Samantha, don't do it." Cat said with pleading eyes.

Her tears ran down her face and her heart pounded wildly , as Cat looked straight into the barrel of the gun.  
"I have to... I must do it." the blonde woman uttered, her eyes pale and lifeless.  
"Please! Don't kill me." were the last words that tumbled from Catherine's pretty lips...


	12. Craving for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> this is for you.  
> Enjoy...
> 
> ;)

"Please! Don't kill me." were the last words that tumbled from Catherine's pretty lips...

But just as the blonde psycho was about to pull the trigger, someone broke down the door in a blink of an eye and tackled Samantha to the ground, as he roared loudly…  
As Catherine saw her life flash before her very eyes, Vincent was the highlight of her flashback.

"Vince." She whispered.

She heard the Beast growl and saw that he was standing over Samantha. His fangs had descended and he was about to take a swing at her with his sharp claws, but at that very second both Cat and Tess shouted.

"No!"

The Beast was roaring, his chest heaving, as he watched Catherine being tied up. She looked at him with loving eyes and as he stared back into her gorgeous, hazel eyes, he changed back into his human form. Tess immediately ran towards Cat and freed her from her restraints. As Cat got on her feet, Tess called for an ambulance and informed Joe through the radio.

"I found her!" she said, her voice trembling from fear and joy.

Everything went by so fast. But as Tess realized what she just witnessed, all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Oh my God! He warned her about being able to change into something else... And that was it?! A BEAST?! Oh God! Her partner was in love with a Beast?! Oh God! Tess was so confused and terrified at the moment...

But then... she saw the look in Catherine's eyes and the way he was watching Cat with loving eyes...

Catherine smiled through her tears, as she looked at Vince from her spot."I love you." She whispered.

Vince swallowed a lump in his throat."I love you, my princess."

As the pair of them slowly walked to each other, Tess grabbed Cat and said."He has to go. Now. Joe and the others are 5 minutes away."

"But…" Cat said, wanting to refuse.

"Tess is right. I hear the sirens blaring… I have to go now. But it's okay, cause I'll see you soon." He said.

As she watched him walk away, a tear rolled down Catherine's cheeks.

"How did you find me, Tess?" she asked.

"Vincent. Without him, I wouldn't have found you on time, Cat. It was all cause of him." Tess said.

"I didn't even thank him for saving my life… again." she whispered, as a sob escaped her pale lips.

()

*3 Weeks later*

As Catherine looked at her computer screen, she nervously tapped at her desk.

"What ya doing? Aren't you going home, Cat?" Tess asked.

She looked at her partner and let out a breathy sigh."It's Vincent. He is avoiding me." Cat said.

Tess frowned."Huh? But why?" she asked.

"Aaghhh! Okay, last week I went over to his place, you know. I missed my boyfriend and I needed his 'attention'. You know what I mean." Cat said, as she raised her eyebrows.

"You mean sex, right. You wanted to have sex with your Beast." Tess said.

Cat laughed."Yes… and not exactly. I needed him. I wanted to make love to him. I love him… so much. But lately he is getting on my freaking nerves!" Cat said.

Tess chuckled."What? The Beast doesn't wanna give you any?"

"Since Samantha Jenner had held me captive, he's been treating me like I am some kind of porcelain doll. The second I kiss him and I wanna undress him or myself, he stops me. He is being so attentive and careful with me. At first I thought it was sweet and all. But now... Now its driving me crazy! I'm a woman of flesh and blood... with certain needs. But he is acting like he is afraid to even touch me! God!"Cat said, the expression on her face very irritated.

Tess smiled."What does he say then?" she asked.

"That maybe I am not ready… that I need more time… I've been through a very traumatic experience… that we should take it slow. Blah blah blah and so on." Cat said, her hands on her hips.

"But maybe he is right…" Tess began, but Cat cut her off.

"Yeah, he was right the first 2 weeks maybe. But now I really need him! Gawd!" Cat exclaimed.

"Okay, if you think you're ready to have sex again. Then go and convince him. You have your ways… your naughty ways." Tess said.

"But how?! I've tried everything! I even threatened him. And do you know what his reaction to that is? He's been avoiding me, giving me lame excuses why he can't see me. Arghhh!" Cat said.

" Call him and tell him that you want to talk to him about your relationship." Tess responded.

"But what will I do if he rejects me? Huh? I don't know if I can take being rejected by my boyfriend. I've got it SO bad, Tess. That I even have dreams of us making love to each other." Cat said, making Tess laugh loudly.

" It's not even funny! Why are you laughing at me?" Cat said, not amused at all.

Tess stopped laughing and smacked her on her arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked, while soothing the spot Tess hit her.

"That's for telling him about our 'secret'! How could you?" Tess asked, her face very irritated.

"Hey, in my defense. If I didn't tell him about it, you never would've been convinced that he was indeed my boyfriend and you two wouldn't have come for me in time to save me from Samantha Jenner." Cat said.

"Well, everything turned out well in the end. And Vince did promise to keep my 'secret'. And don't worry, I will keep his secret too. I won't tell a soul about the Beast. Though I'm still afraid of him... very afraid of the Beast..." Tess whispered.

"I'm not worried about that. Cause I know that I can trust you, Tess." Cat said and got up from her desk.

The 2 women walked out the precinct and walked towards their cars. But before Tess stepped into her car, Cat said.

"Hey! I still have the problem that my boyfriend thinks that I am too fragile to make love to him."

"Like I said before, call him and invite him over for dinner. The rest will come naturally. Oh come on. If you want him so, I bet he is going out of his mind, craving for you. That's why he is avoiding you. Take my advice; trust me." Tess said, a wicked smile gracing her pretty face.

Catherine let out a deep breath and closed her eyes." Okay… I'll call him right now." She whispered, as she dialed his number.


	13. Do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, 
> 
> Enjoy you all ;)
> 
> J

*The NEXT afternoon*

"What do you have there?" Tess asked curiously.

They were at the precinct and just had finished a case. That morning, Catherine had bought Vincent a little something. She was admiring it, wondering if he would like the gift.

"Wow… nice." Her partner said and whistled.

"You think he'll like it?" Cat asked.

"Oh, definitely." Tess replied.

At that, Catherine put the present back in her bag and smiled widely.

"Uhumm, Cat. I don't wanna burst your happy bubble, but uhumm… are you sure about him? I know that we've talked about this a lot in the passed 2 weeks. And I know he has saved you many times from being harmed and I am grateful for that. Plus I kinda do like him, but what about you. I mean, what about five or ten years from now. Do you think about your future? He lives in the shadows and is on the run. Can you live like this forever? You do know that you don't have a future if you are with him, right? You two are from opposite worlds. He…" Tess said, but Cat cut her off.

"Tess, stop it. I know all this, okay? I do think about the future, believe me. I've been breaking my head about it. There are dozens scenarios in my head. How my life would be so much easier if I had a boyfriend who was an account or a teacher for that matter. Or even a chef. You know, someone who I don't have to be secretive about. Yes, life would be normal and easier, I think. But that also means that I can't have Vincent in my life. And I need him in my life, Tess. He's the man who's able to make my heart flutter with just a simple touch on my cheek. And the one… the only one who can make me feel safe with just one look, one smile, one single word. I love him so much, Tess. I cannot even explain how he makes me feel." Cat explained, as her eyes welled up.

As Tess heard those words, she realized that there was nothing or no one in the world that could be strong enough to come in between Vincent and Catherine. No force in the world.

"Are you really happy? You do know that I want the best for you, right?" Tess asked.

Cat smiled widely and grabbed her partner's hand, squeezing it lightly."I know. And I am happy, cant you tell?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I see it. Okay, enough talk. Now, get out of here. What time will he come over at your place?" Tess asked.

"Around 8. I have planned a nice dinner for the 2 of us. " Cat replied, still beaming.

"Well, get going! You don't wanna be late to seduce tall, dark, handsome and Beast." Tess teased.

"I'm going, I'm going." Cat chuckled, as she walked hurriedly out the door.

Tess shook her head."Go and give him the 'gift'! And I don't mean what you just put in your bag." She responded, a mischievous look on her face.

()

Vincent nervously ran his hand through his hair, as he stood in front of Catherine's apartment building. She had invited him over for dinner, but he was kind of afraid. Many times, she had made it clear that she wanted to make love to him. But he was certain that it was too soon. Cat had been through a traumatic experience; he didn't want to rush her into something she wasn't ready for.

As he walked up the fire escape, he thought about the past days. Vincent had been avoiding her, because he desperately ached for her. As he walked the last few steps, his hands started to tremble. Damn it, control yourself Vince…

He was standing outside her window and closed his eyes and concentrated on her… She was busy in the kitchen, listening to the radio. Her heartbeat was steady, her breathing normal. Catherine was wearing the perfume he loved so much… Gosh, she smelled incredible.

Vince opened his eyes and was just about to tap on the window, when he heard her walking towards her bedroom. He smiled, as his heartbeat kicked up a notch. She was close… his angel was near. Just the thought of holding her in his arms again, made his heart swell with love. God, he loved her SO much! If only she knew how much… Without any hesitation, he'd give up his life for her.

As he saw her walk towards the window, she smiled, her pretty dimples appearing. God, she was so beautiful!

Catherine opened the window, her hazel eyes sparkling like stars in the evening sky. When she smiled like that at him, he believed that he could take on the whole world…

"Hey! Come on in." she said.

Catherine was wearing a purple sweater and a white skirt underneath. Her hair was down and her purple pumps, made her look complete along with the golden earrings Vince had given her.

He jumped inside and looked at her from head to toe. "Wow! You look amazing. Are you expecting company?"

She playfully slapped him on his chest and chuckled."Yeah, my boyfriend. These last few days, I missed him so…" she replied.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, as she raised her eyebrow.

"Definitely, I am starving." He responded, as he felt her hand rest on his chest.

"Don't I get a kiss?" she asked seductively.

He swallowed hard and nodded."Of course." He answered.

As Vince dipped his head, Cat closed her eyes in anticipation. The second she felt his lips on hers, her heart hammered against her rib cage. God, his lips taste so good!

Vince had his eyes shut, as he felt her lips move slowly against his. It felt wonderful and yet so erotic… As he felt her fingers on his cheek, he moaned softly and broke the kiss.

"Baby, I'm so hungry." He said, as his eyes glowed golden.

Catherine let out a breathy sigh and nodded."So am I. Follow me?" she replied and grabbed his hands, as she dragged him to the kitchen.

God, he looked so hot in his jeans and T- shirt… hmmmm. Her mind automatically went to the gutter. All she could think about right now, was to rip his shirt off of his chest and lick his hot, muscled abs…

Vincent heard her whimper and wondered what she was thinking about. Cause all he could think about right now, was to grab her and lick and nip the sensitive skin of her neck. That would surely make her whimper and moan loudly…

"Okay, I uhmmm… what would you like to drink, sweetie?" she asked and let go of his hand.

He cleared his throat and looked around."Wine would be nice… You set the table nicely, Catherine. You didn't have to… it's just me coming over for dinner… no special guests, you know." Vince said and smiled.

"No one special?! My boyfriend, the man that I love deeply and unconditionally has come over for dinner. Of course everything has to be more than perfect." She replied.

As those words left her lips, Catherine looked him deep in the eyes, while her fingertips traced the line of his scar. That action made a delicious shiver go up and down his spine. Vincent had tried so hard to keep his self control, but at this point he felt like he was losing the battle.

"Baby, stop looking at me like that." He said, his voice deeper and gruffer than usual.

Catherine smiled wickedly, as she noticed how he was reacting to her touch and gaze.

"Why? Why should I stop looking at you like that? Are you afraid?" she teased, as he saw a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

At that, his chest heaved and his eyes glowed again."Don't play with fire, Catherine. You'll get burned if you do." he replied and increased the distance between them.

Catherine shook her head."I need and want you so much right now. What's the problem, Vince? Don't you care about me anymore?" she asked, as she looked at him intensely.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip."So much! I love you so much… if you only knew how much.." he responded, looking her with pleading eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for, huh? There's nothing in our way." She pleaded, as she closed the gap between them again.

"I… I don't want to take advantage of you." He replied, his voice shaky.

At that, Catherine let out a breathy sigh and rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous! She wasn't getting through to him! Can't he sense that she wanted him so? Gawd! She had enough of this!

"Whatever, Vince. Lets just eat our dinner, okay." She said and pour two glasses of wine.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"Me angry? Why would you say that?" Cat said, as she walked over to the CD player to play some music.

Okay, now he blew it. She was indeed angry. What must he do to make it up to her? Vince sighed deeply and pulled her chair for her. She took a seat, as he walked towards his own chair.

"I cooked your favorite dish, Vince. Enjoy!" she said, as she took a sip of her wine.

He smiled."Thank you, sweetie. You didn't have t…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't say, I didn't have to. I wanted to, okay?" Cat replied, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry." Vince said and took his first bite.

"And? Is it good?" she asked curiously.

"Aaaah, you used my special sauce." Vince said.

A week ago, he had made a special sauce for her; it was his specialty."It's amazing! Thank you so much, Catherine. You try it." Vince answered, as he smiled widely.

Cat nodded."Okay, let's see what the fuss is about." She said, as she added the sauce and took a bite of the steak.

Vince watched her intensely, as he ate the steak. As Cat tasted the juicy piece of meat and the special sauce, her eyes involuntarily closed shut.

"Hmmmmm… Gawd! You are right. Its SO good!" she moaned, as Vince watched her.

The sounds… correction, the sexy sounds she was making, was making him hard. Very hard…

At that, Vincent's control went out the window. He got up from his chair and leaped towards her. As she noticed that he was standing next to her, she opened her eyes.

"What the…" she said, but was cut off by feeling his warm lips on hers.

Catherine sighed into his mouth, as he gripped her tightly.

"Baby, I want you now." He whispered, making her head spin deliciously.

"God, Vince. If you only knew how much my body has longed for yours. Take me, now." She said.

Vince slowly led her away from the kitchen, but then she said."Wait." And she grabbed the sauce.

"Hmmm…" Vince said, as he licked his lips.

In record time, they were in her bedroom."God, Vince." she whimpered, as he pushed her gently against the door.

He crashed his lips on hers and as she felt his warm tongue plunge into her mouth, she felt herself getting wet. So, so wet...

Vincent inhaled and smelled her arousal. God! She'll be soaking wet in no time… Hmmmm.

As he kissed her deeply and hungrily, he imagined how it would feel like to be buried deep within her. Only the thought, made him very hard. Rock and rock hard…

Catherine felt his member against her soft skin, making her moan loudly. As she tore her lips roughly from his, she knelt in front of him. In a blink, she had unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. She admired his member for a moment and licked her lips.

"So hard, baby. Want me to take you into my hot, wet mouth?" she teased.

Vince swallowed hard and nodded. He wanted to say something, but all coherent thoughts left his mind, as she took him into her mouth.

"You taste SO good, baby…" she said and whimpered softly.

"Hmmm…" he moaned, close to a growl.

At this point, Catherine's juices were dripping down her legs. He smelled her and pulled her up. Out of disappointment, she pouted like a girl who lost her 'CANDY'.

"I want to taste you, baby." He whispered, as his eyes glowed golden.

Vincent helped her out of her sweater and drooled, when he saw what she was wearing underneath… She was wearing a purple corset, making her breasts jut out proudly.

"You like?" she asked.

"We like it A LOT!" He growled, referring to the Beast and himself.

She helped him out of his shirt, as she tore it impatiently from his body. There he was in front of her, standing naked and proudly, as she admired him.

"You are so hot, baby." Cat said, as she licked the scar on his cheek.

She was still fully clothed, but that turned him on more. Hmmm…

Suddenly he grabbed her bottom and helped her up, making her wrap her legs around him. Vince carried her to the table in her room and placed her gently on it. As he helped her out of the corset, she gasped at the feel of his fiery hand on her skin.

He swiftly unclasped her bra and as she felt him suck at her erect nipple, Catherine's mouth fell open, her brows furrowed.

"God, Vince. Make me come, now… please." She begged.

He obliged and as he sucked on her other breast, his hand slowly crept under her skirt.

"Open your legs for me." he ordered.

She did, but he growled."Wider!"

And at that, he tore at one side of her skirt, making her gasp loudly. This way she was able to open her legs wider for him.

"Hmmm…" he said, as his fingers landed on her soaking wet panties.

"Baby…" Cat whispered.

He was too impatient to move her panties aside, so instead Vince tore her panties and pushed a finger inside of her. Cat gasped and as her eyes were shut, she tugged hard on his hair.

"Baby. I must taste you." He said, his breathing ragged.

He grabbed her and as he carried her towards the bed, he let their lips collide, their tongues battling fiercely…

As Vince laid her gently on her bed, she looked up at him."My shoes. Take them off." She hinted.

He shook his head and said."No, leave them on."

So there she was, lying on her back topless, her panties torn, her skirt still on and now he wants her to keep her high heels on...

"It's a turn-on. I wanna make love to you with your heels still on your feet, baby…" he explained.

She moaned, as she visualized him thrusting hard and deep within her, while her pumps were still on her feet…

"You gonna stand right there all night? Take me baby…" she whispered impatiently.

Her core was aching to be touched and she couldn't wait anymore. It was like he could read her mind, cause in a blink he dipped his head and tasted her. Her essence tasted even better than her lips…

"Gawd, you taste So good, baby." He whispered.

At that, he brought his fiery mouth to her aching center. He ruthlessly began licking, nibbling, nipping and sucking, driving her completely wild. She was whimpering and at one point, she began screaming like crazy. It felt so good! She had her eyes closed and grabbed a handful of his dark locks, tugging on it real hard, as Vince kept pleasuring her.

"Baby… please." she screamed loudly.

Within minutes, she felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach. Oh Gawd, she was about to come.

"Vince, I am close." she panted, her breasts heaving heavily.

Cat let go of his hair and instead she grabbed the sheets of her bed.

He looked at her happily, cause the sight of her was breathtaking.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She nodded and said." Yes! I love you. Baby, yes!"

"How close are you? Will you come for me, now baby?" he pleaded.

"Baby, I am going…" she panted, as she moaned

At this point she couldn't take it anymore. As she felt his tongue thrust inside her repeatedly and his fingers circling around her sensitive bud, she let go…

She hit her climax, her head tilted back, her back arched and her body shuddering, as Catherine felt waves and waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. She wasn't able to keep her voice down. She cried out, his name on her red lips…

After she came down from her high, Cat whispered." The sauce... I want to lick the sauce off of you."


End file.
